AlmightyLOL
AlmightyLOL (also known as XYTMND and The Treehouse) is a forum created by former YTMND forum members Tokosan and Pidda for users of the first version of the YTMND forums, after they were shut down in 2005. Almighty LOL is also abbreviated "ALOL". However, the users of Almighty LOL have shown animosity against the current YTMND forums, which has caused YTMND to add the word "almighty" to its list of censored words. It should be noted that the name XYTMND was originally used for a site created by ex-forum moderator Sub-Zer0 when Max shut down the original forums due to the amount of material he deemed undesirable. The Forum Community AlmightyLOL has gained a reputation for being very group-oriented by nature. They do not accept newbies very often, and when they do, they are harassed and patronized until their post count is at a respectable level. Unlike YTMND, all of AlmightyLOL is NSFW, giving its users chances to post a number of gruesome pictures, ranging from child porn to dead babies. However, because of the gauntlet new members are required to run to gain acceptance in the forum, the forums have a relatively small number of trolls or spammers, and have developed a well-knit community. Most questionable accounts are gimmicks for other main posters and the content of their posts can be easily predicted. Fads are present on ALOL as they are on many forums of its style, but they are not as common as they are on YTMND, for example. Any transfer of fads from any other forum is considered heresy and is treated as such. This rule applies even when the fad is used in a satrical or scarcastic sense; despite the intended purpose of ridculing the origin of the fad this practice is looked down upon. Outside the Forums The senior community of ALOL extends well past the forums for communication. Almost all members have and use various IM programs (Mostly AIM). Communication over IM has evolved into a pure extension of the forums themselves, in which almost all conversations are carried out in the typical, satrical forum style. In many cases chats are started for the sole purpose of making something funny and posting the transcript on the forum later. A small but growing secondary medium for communication is the use of TeamSpeak. ALOL possesses its own TS server, but it is rarely used. Private servers of various forum members are used instead; this is mainly for the purpose of moderation and control over the server itself. Usually the ratio of admins to users is about 2:1, allowing for quick reaction to any disturbance and allowing for TS to be a valueable, controlable medium for communication. It is also used when the forum gets addicted to a game, as they usually do as a group, for communication during these matches. Most notable among the games played are Counter-Strike: Source, EVE-Online, and World of Warcraft. Most games played by the forum have a clan or guild that the members group in, but this is rarely, if ever, officaly affilated with the forums themselves. These associations are also rarely just filled with ALOL members, usually including friends of the boards posters. In the special case of Counter-Strike, there are several clans that "compete", but mostly on a satirical level. External links *AlmightyLOL Category:YTMND culture